Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram
by Juh Moony
Summary: UA - Quatro meses inteirinhos no Canadá? Lily mal pode acreditar no que lhe está a acontecer... - Era mais que paixão, mas seria capaz de ultrapassar a maior dificuldade? capitulo 6
1. 7 de Outubro

**Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram**

_**7 de Outubro**_

Não sei como é que vou aguentar mais dois anos disto. Alguns dos meus amigos arranjaram emprego. Têm dinheiro, liberdade e saem à noite. Eu? Sou perseguida na escola, onde ainda me tratam como se fosse uma criança, em casa idem idem, aspas aspas. Vivo na maior miséria.

Disseram-me que o 11º ano seria diferente. Fui enganada. Ainda nem sequer sei o que quero seguir, portanto, por que me havia de preocupar? Quero dizer, podia arrastar-me durante os próximos dois anos, e depois optar por trabalhar numa botique ou então ser mãe e dona de casa. O meu pai diz que tanto trabalhar em lojas como com bebé, são tarefas que exigem formação, e que os únicos empregos para os quais não são necessariamente exigidas habilitações são provavelmente os empregos mais chatos. Essa é boa, vinda dele – tem quilos de habilitações e provavelmente o emprego mais chato do mundo. Nem mesmo a minha mãe consegue explicar bem o que ele faz – diz apenas que «trabalha em computadores para uma multinacional». Maior seca, é impossível.

Este ano, os professores não são muito maus, mas há um novo que é verdadeiro cromo! Chama-se Jack J. Jackson. Dá para ver que nem os pais dele tinham lá muito bom gosto. Usa calças de bombazina, um casaco largueirão com remendos de cabedal nos cotovelos (só pró estilo, porque o casaco é novo) e uma gravata preta de cabedal, encardida. Também usa sapatos de camurça e tem um sotaque esquisito. É americano, mas tenta fazer-se passar por inglês. Não funciona, tal como o casaco também não funciona. Jack J. Jackson veio de São Francisco, EUA, para Inglaterra porque, ´tás a ver pá, sentiu que aqui é que estão as suas raízes, perceberam? Disse-nos que nasceu americano por engano. Pelos visto, a alma dele é britânica. Dana chegou a perguntar-lhe se ele por acaso sabia que ninguém nascido na Grã-Bretanha alguma vez diria ser britânico – mas sim Inglês, Irlandês, Escocês ou Galês. Foi um bocado bruta, mas ninguém ligou. Ficou com um ar confuso e depois disse que era um «Brit» transitório à procura da sua verdadeira essência britânica.

Claro está que só podia ser professor de Literatura Inglesa ou trabalhar numa pequena instituição onde trancam as portas e a nossa família nunca mais nos põe a vista em cima. Dana e eu odiamo-lo, e achamos o cúmulo um estrangeiro vir-nos ensinar Shakespeare. É cheio de pose; acha-se o máximo. Agora, andamos a ler Jane Austen: Orgulho e Preconceito. Prega-nos com cada seca… diz ele que é matéria fundamental, só para mostrar que sabe muito. Dana e eu estamos pelos cabelos e determinadas a responder-lha à letra. Passamos imenso tempo na biblioteca a reunir informação e a avançar na leitura da obra, para também podermos mostrar o que sabemos. Vamos ver se conseguimos fazer com que ele pare de tratar a turma inteira como se fôssemos uns coitadinhos e de pensar que, se não fosse ele ter atravessado o Atlântico para nos ensinar, morreríamos ignorantes. Sempre que se engana, lá estamos nós para não deixar passar o erro despercebido.

Não sabia que o ensino andava assim tão mal, a ponto de o governo ter de apertar o cinto desta maneira. O homem é apanhadinho de todo.

A única coisa boa na minha vida é o James, o meu maravilhoso estudante de enfermagem. Hoje, faz exactamente cinco semanas desde o nosso primeiro encontro.

_**N/A: História Nova. Universo Alternativo, pois é muito mais divertido afastar um bocado o estilo Hogwarts e tal.**_

_**Pode-se dizer que para quem leu «Amigas, Segredos e Namorados», está será uma história muito diferente, com uma Lily totalmente diferente. **_

_**Podem esquecer a Lily ingénua e muito certinha. A Lily desta história é mais velha, com outras opiniões e formas de ver as coisas. Provavelmente já notaram que o discurso é muito mais banal, muito mais real, sem nenhum restrito. **_

_**Não se choquem com o pensamento da Lily em relação ao professor novo. Principalmente os ingleses têm uma opinião de que eles é que são os melhores, e as pessoas vindas de fora não são ingleses como eles, por mais que tenham muitas qualidades e que consigam se integrar bem, ninguém esquece que não sou verdadeiramente ingleses. De qualquer das maneiras, este tipo de opiniões, actualmente, não tem muita importância, pois cada vez mais as pessoas estão a ver mais além disso. **_

_**Primeiro capítulo está aí! E sim, ele será sempre em forma de diário, o diário de Lily.**_

_**Como podem ver, a Lily e o James já estão juntos, mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer com eles, o seu amor terá de ultrapassar uma grande barreira nas relações para realmente ficarem juntos…**_

_**Espero que gostem e que acompanhem.**_

_**Serei rápida nas actualizações, principalmente agora que estão aí as férias da Páscoa. ) **_

_**Beijos e comentem,**_

_**Juh Moony**_

_**Terça-feira, 11 de Março de 2008**_


	2. 15 de Outubro

**Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram**

_**15 de Outubro**_

A família do James reuniu-se durante este fim-de-semana. Na verdade, tratou-se de festejar pela segunda vez o casamento da irmã que se realizou no Verão, com os muitos familiares que não puderam estar presentes na altura por os voos serem muito caros. Mas James diz que todos se reúnem pelo menos uma vez por ano – se não houver nada para festejar, aí inventam qualquer coisa! É uma verdadeira façanha, reunir toda aquela gente, especialmente a do lado da mãe dele. James tem um irmão e cinco irmãs; a casa dele está a abarrotar. Depois há os outros parentes, que parecem ser todos muito importantes para ele. O pai de James é de Dublin e ainda tem lá imensa família a viver. Adoram «atravessar as águas» como o pai dele gosta de dizer, e vêm todos juntos, o que deve intimidar os outros passageiros no ferry. Contando maridos, mulheres e filhos, são para aí uns trinta. O culpam literalmente todos os quartos da residencial que fica perto da casa do James.

A mãe do James veio da Jamaica com quinze anos, mas ainda tem pronúncia. Às vezes, tenho que fazer um esforço para perceber o que ela diz. Mas a irmã e a família dela ainda são piores! Os pais estão cá na Inglaterra (vivem perto de casa deles, logo ao virar da esquina), bem como uma tribo de «primos» e de pessoas a quem ela chama «tia» e «tio» mas que não são propriamente da família. No entanto, aparecem todos nas reuniões de família. E ainda tem mais tias e tios em Espanha e Malta. Até estes vieram com as suas famílias.

Como sempre, o pai do James reservou o salão da igreja local. Com toda a gente lá, eram para aí umas oitenta pessoas! James parecia conhecer toda a gente e passou a noite a conversar. Assustador foi aperceber-me que sabiam tudo a meu respeito: perguntavam-me pela pequena Petunia – pessoas em quem eu nunca tinha posto a vista em cima – e se eu estava a gostar do 11º ano e se a minha mãe ia voltar a trabalhar. Uma das misteriosas tias jamaicanas até me perguntou se eu tinha perdido peso, pois parecia mais magrita do que na fotografia. Portanto sabiam tudo a meu respeito, e eu nada a respeito deles. Disse a James que me sentia num filme de terror. Mas ele só se ria e disse: «Ya, compreendo. Mas não são maravilhosos?» Tem tanto orgulho na família… Não entende que para quem não foi educada no seio de uma família gigante, pode ser um pouco intimidante. Mais tarde fiquei a saber que a mãe de James escreve a meia dúzia delas todas as semanas e que as cartas vão circulando. Parece que lhes contou uma série de coisas a nosso respeito e nem tudo é rigorosamente verdade. Por exemplo, é verdade que gosto muito do James, mas ainda não falámos em casamento, e muito menos planeámos fazer o casamento numa praia da Jamaica, como supõe a tia Jessica.

Foi giro, mas muito cansativo. Não sei como é que o James conseguiu aguentar; quando disse que tinha de me ir deitar, parecia que a noite ainda mal tinha começado para ele. Graças a Deus que tenho uma família pequena e normal. Consigo fixar os nomes de toda a gente, de cada vez que dou notícias não tenho de as repetir uma data de vezes, e não preciso de começar a poupar em Janeiro para os presentes de Natal. Bom, e agora, hora de dormir; mal consigo ter os olhos abertos, e tenho a cabeça à roda com imagens de caras estranhas e enormes sorrisos.

**_N/A: Hoje estou muito contente, tive um 17 a Educação Física, e 15 a Desenho. x) Por isso decidi postar já o capítulo antes de sair de casa para ir ver o jogo do Sporting vs Bolton._**

**_Eu sei, os capitulos são mto pequeninos, mas paciencia._**

**_Então aqui está outro minusculo capítulo. xD Espero que tenham gostado, e se gostarem: DIGAM! x3_**

_**Obrigada a** Paola Lovegood **e** Laude Evans Potter**, por terem comentado e espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo.** _

_**Beijos e comentem,**_

_**Juh Moony**_

_**Quinta-feira, 13 de Março de 2008**_


	3. 22 de Outubro

**Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram**

_**22 de Outubro**_

Mal vi o James durante a semana toda. Os meus pais insistiram comigo para estudar mais, e por isso não me deixam sair à noite, excepto às quartas-feiras, para ir tomar conta dos filhos da vizinha. O que quer dizer que só nos vamos poder encontrar às sextas-feiras, sábados e domingos. James entrou noutro período de prática, Geriatria, portanto, no sábado e no domingo está a trabalhar ou então demasiado cansado. Tentei ser compreensiva, mas sinto que a minha vida é como a daquelas pessoas cinzentonas que só vivem para o trabalho e nada mais. O que será que a mãe e o pai pretendem exactamente? Será que não chega tirar notas razoáveis? Qualquer dia estão como aqueles professores gagás, carecas e insuportáveis com quem ninguém, em seu perfeito juízo, gostaria de passar o seu tempo. Quem me dera que a minha mãe arranjasse uma vida própria com que se entreter e deixasse a minha em paz.

Anda desesperada, a minha mãe: não sabe se há-de voltar a trabalhar ou não. Diz que se vai sentir culpada por entregar a Petunia a uma ama, coisa que nunca fez comigo ou com o Jon. Mas se não voltar a trabalhar vai sentir-se culpada por não atingir o seu «expoente máximo», sei lá o que ela quer dizer com isso (às vezes dá-lhe uns ataques, volta aos anos 60, quando era jovem e, tal como toda a gente, parecia participar numa daquelas corridas à descoberta de si própria na qual nunca ninguém chegou à final… Que pena).

Eu e o Jon achamos que ela devia voltar a trabalhar. Durante o período que ficou em casa, teve mais tempo para se meter na nossa vida. O coitado do Jon já perdeu conta às vezes que a mãe lhe desmontou as construções de Lego e deitou fora os kits de aviões cuidadosamente guardados (aqui entre nós, não passavam de uns papéis de rebuçados e umas caixas de cereais). A mãe fica com sentimentos de culpa por passar os dias a tomar conta da Petunia e a beber café com as amigas, assim, de vez em quando, faz uma barrela aos quartos e dá conta da mais pequena mancha. Esforço-me por mantê-la longe do meu, e por isso vejo-me na necessidade de o limpar (mas nem assim ela deixa de me chatear para o fazer mais vezes do que o que realmente seria preciso), só que o estilo infantil da limpeza de Jon não a convence, portanto, limpa ela o quarto dele.

Por volta desta altura do ano lectivo, já er estaria a sonhar com um intervalo de aulas e a planear coisas realmente boas para fazer. Mas, apesar de para a semana já ser meados do período, não vale a pena estar com ideias. Muito provavelmente, terei de ficar a fazer trabalhos para a escola. James vai estar a trabalhar, a minha mãe em casa o tempo todo, e eu a abrir caminho por entre uma montanha de trabalhos de casa de História e de Biologia, a pôr a leitura em dia para Inglês ou a tomar conta da Petunia. Que belas miniférias, hein? 

N/A: Outro pequenino capitulo, mas vejamos, se eles fossem mto grandes eu demoraria mais tempo a postar.

Obrigada às meninas que comentaram. E sim, eu ou sou Portuguesa...

Vamos lá, comentem para que eu poste ainda mais rápido...

Beijos 

Juh Moony

Segunda-feira, dia 17 de Março de 2008, 16:30 (GMT)


	4. 27 de Outubro

**Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram**

_**27 de Outubro**_

Hoje, a mãe nunca mais se levantava da cama. Disse que tinha dores por todo o corpo e que não aguentava. Estava com um ar horrível; branca, com manchas cinzentas em volta dos olhos. O pai disse que ia ficar em casa, mas uma vez que estou de ferias, decidi enfrentar o desafio e tomar as rédeas de casa. Pelo menos seria diferente de estudar, e o James adora esta fantochada da família unida… Telefonei-lhe a saber se gostaria de vir até cá a casa, em vez de sairmos (a minha mãe tinha aberto uma excepção, visto estarmos a meio do período). Ele achou óptimo. Percebi pela voz que ficou impressionado com a minha preocupação com o meu irmão e a minha irmãzinha.

Decidi dar um bom exemplo à minha mãe e mostrar-lhe o que se conseguiria fazer com um pouco de organização. Fiz uma lista de tarefas para o dia:

- limpar todos os quartos (excepto o dos pais)

- limpar a casinha do jardim

- levar o Jon e a Petunia até ao parque

- passar a ferro (a mãe deixa a roupa acumular-se que só visto!)

- fazer o jantar

- fazer um bolo

Infelizmente, o dia não correu lá muito bem como tinha planeado. O telefone não parou de tocar, principalmente quando estava a mudar a fralda à Petunia ou ia a meio das escadas com um copo de água para a minha mãe, ou quando estava na outra metade da casa a aspirar. Veio cá um homem para arranjar o esquentador – no preciso momento em que me tinha decidido a fazer o bolo. Petunia dorme quase sempre o dia inteiro quando está com a mãe, mas hoje não parava de choramingar sempre que acordava, e tive de andar com ela de um lado para o outro, independentemente do que tinha de fazer, portanto, lá acabei por ter de desistir de aspirar e em vez disso limpei apenas um pouco o pó. A mãe ainda dá de mamar à Petunia, e assim passei a tarde para cima e para baixo a levá-la à mãe e a ir buscá-la para a voltar a colocar no carrinho, e a subornar o Jon para a embalar e lhe mudar a fralda (que ela logo se prontificou a sujar toda, certinho!). 

Separei as roupas, mas não tive tempo de pôr nenhuma na máquina antes de Jon começar a reclamar pelo almoço. Depois de fritar uns douradinhos, cozer massa e lavar a louça, estava demasiado cansada para pensar sequer em ir ao parque, mas como tinha prometido ao Jon, acabou por me arrastar com ele. Demorei quase meia hora a preparar a Petunia. Quando acabei de lhe mudar a fralda, fui buscar o casaquinho, a bóina as botinhas e o carrinho, etc., etc., etc., só que depois era o Jon que não encontrava os sapatos dele. Depois de os termos encontrado, Petunia começou a choramingar e tivemos de lhe pegar ao colo e embalá-da até adormecer.

Finalmente saímos. Passados dez minutos no parque, Petunia acordou com fome. Não podia fazer muito por ela, uma vez que ainda mama. Tentei acalmá-la, mas não se convencia, portanto, quando os lamentos dela se trasformaram em gritos, tivemos de voltar para casa, com o Jon a queixar-se que não era justo e que não tinha querido uma irmã, e eu a interrogar-me sobre que raio poderia fazer para o jantar, uma vez que me tinha esquecido de trazer dinheiro para ir às compras.

À hora do lanche, dei douradinhos e massa ao Jon, e ele não se importou. A minha mãe comeu tosta com ovo e não me pareceu muito interessada em saber as novidades do dia. Voltou a deitar-se e fechou os olhos. O meu pai salvou-me o dia: veio mais cedo, o que é coisa rara, e trouxe comida chinesa. Bom, fazendo o balanço, não foi mau de todo. Espero que a mãe esteja melhor amanhã.

_**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários, espero que estejam a gostar da história.**_

_**Mais um capítulo, rápido e pequeno, mas pensei que o próximo está quase a chegar. **_

**_PS: como a Dina disse, as coisas começam a complicar-se para o lado da Lily, mais está por vir. x)_**

_**Comentem e não se esqueçam de ver a minha nova fic, mais formações, só lá!**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Juh Moony **_

_**Quinta-feira, 20 de Março de 2008**_


	5. 28 de Outubro

**Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram**

_**28 de Outubro**_

A minha mãe não está melhor. Quando lhe levei a Petunia, desatou a chorar e pediu-me que a levasse dali. Bem, isso não era possível porque ela precisava de comer. Portanto, fiquei ali com a Petunia cada vez mais desesperada, à espera que a mãe fizesse alguma coisa. Mas continuava para ali deitada e a chorar. Depois o Jon entrou, e começou também ele a chorar. Ainda bem que entretanto o pai saiu da casa de banho, se não, havíamos de estar para ali todos a chorar. O pai pediu-me para levar o Jon para baixo e que lhe desse o pequeno-almoço. Pegou ele e na Petunia e sentou-se ao lado da mãe. Uns minutos depois, Petunia parou subitamente de chorar, o que significava que já lhe tinham metido qualquer coisa à boca. A mãe lá tinha decidido dar-lhe de comer, afinal.

Eu estava tão preocupada, que não me concentrava em nada, e Jon comeu três torradas queimadas sem sequer se queixar. Por fim, o pai desceu, disse que ia chamar o médico, e perguntou-me se eu podia ficar a tomar conta da casa mais um dia, desde que ele viesse o mais cedo possível? Claro que disse que sim, mas não sabia como é que me ia desenvencilhar. Quer dizer, li umas coisas acerca de mulheres que entram em depressão após o parto. Têm de ser vigiadas constantemente e não conseguem tomar conta dos bebés durante meses. Eu adoro a Petunia, mais que tudo, mas não sei se seria capaz de sacrificar a minha vida por ela. O pai disse que a mãe só está demasiado cansada, mas queria que o médico desse a certeza de que estava tudo «Ok». Acho que o pai está tão preocupado quanto eu, só que prefere não o demonstrar. De qualquer modo, voltou ao escritório para tentar organizar os próximos dias, de maneira a poder trabalhar em casa, e eu tive de explicar ao Jon por que é que a nossa mãe chora de cada vez que olhamos para ela.

Passado um bocado, fui buscar a Petunia. Estavam ambas a dormir. A Petunia estava como que pendurada no mamilo; tirei-a com cuidado e compus a camisa de dormir da mãe sem que ela abrisse os olhos. Pus a Petunia no carrinho e atirei-me ao trabalho. A minha ideia era fazer tudo o que tinha querido fazer no dia anterior e não tinha conseguido. Mas não tive muito mais sorte que na véspera. Acho que tudo isto é um pouco mais fácil para a minha mãe, uma vez que ela não tem vida própria e está muito mais acostumada à rotina doméstica. De qualquer forma, deu-me que pensar. Dá muito mais trabalho tomar conta de uma criança e de uma casa do que eu tinha imaginado. Acho que não hei-de ter crianças enquanto não puder pagar uma ama. E uma empregada.

Graças a Deus que James, o meu querido James, teve folga hoje. Telefonou a saber da minha mãe, e quando lhe contei, veio logo e assumiu o comando. Foi lá acima vê-la e depois desceu cá abaixo e voltou a subir com uma lata de leite de bebé, um biberão e umas espátulas esterilizadas que retirou do seu casaco. Disse que tinha passado numa farmácia para o caso de a minha mãe não poder dar de mamar à Petunia. A minha mãe concordou e deixou-o experimentar dar leite à Petunia. Quantos homens da idade dele teriam tido a mesma ideia? Eu estava tão orgulhosa…mas ele limitou-se a encolher os ombros e a dizer que quem tem tantos irmãos e irmãs como ele, já tinha visto de tudo. Quando o meu pai chegou, à hora de almoço, a casa estava limpa; Jon estava todo entretido com um vídeo, James a mexer uma panela de sopa e a Petunia deitada no berço, fazendo «glu-glu» para o tecto, com um ar satisfeito.

A mãe dormiu quase todo o dia, até o médico chegar, eram talvez umas três da tarde. Disse que a minha mãe não sofre exactamente de depressão pós-natal, mas que está exausta e que é possível ela ter contraído um vírus, também. O médico acha que o leite que a mãe agora produz não chega para a bebé, e ela decidiu assim deixar de a amamentar. Coitada; não se calava com a importância de se alimentar o bebé com o próprio leite enquanto estava grávida. Mas, pelo menos umas semanas, já não foi mau.

Assim que o Jon se deitou, fui com James até ao bar, para tomarmos uma bebida em sossego. A mãe já estava um pouco melhor quando lho levei para dar as boas-noites. Vai ter de ficar de cama mais dois dias, mas o pai estará em casa a maior parte do tempo, portanto não deve haver problemas.

_**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários, espero que estejam a gostar da história.**_

_**Mais um capítulo, rápido e pequeno, mas pensei que o próximo está quase a chegar. **_

_**Comentem e não se esqueçam de ver a minha nova fic, mais formações, só lá!**_

**_Obrigada a quem comentou._**

_**Beijos**_

_**Juh Moony **_

_**Quarta-feira, 26 de Março de 2008**_


	6. 31 de Outubro

Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram

**Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram**

_**31 de Outubro**_

Querem saber a melhor? O meu pai caiu na cama com o mesmo vírus da minha mãe, logo no dia a seguir! Portanto, fiquei com os dois para cuidar, para além do Jon e da Petunia. Acho que o meu pai não está mal como a minha mãe, mas já reparei que quando um homem vai abaixo com alguma coisa, é preciso multiplicar-se por dez para igualar o que uma mulher aguenta. James diz que sou mesmo sexista. Mas também admite que talvez seja verdade. Se não fossem os meus amigos, não sei como teria sobrevivido. Dana, Marlene e James vieram cá a casa e entretiveram os miúdos enquanto eu fazia as limpezas. A mãe de James mandou-nos uma caçarola enorme de «frango à Jaimacana» e uma montanha de arroz com ervilhas. Sobrevivemos todos à custa disso e de pão com manteiga: estava muito bom, mas ao terceiro dia já enjoava.

Hoje, o meu pai já está bom, e a minha mãe levantou-se pela primeira vez desde que caiu à cama. Ainda está branca e com um ar esgotado. Eu disse-lhe que vinha mesmo a calhar, já que estamos no Halloween. Acho que se alguém aparecer a fazer travessuras é ela quem devia abrir a porta. Acho que se vai sair muito bem.

Petunia anda mais bem-disposta, agora que bebe leite próprio para bebés. A mãe deve sentir-se pessimamente por não ter leite suficientemente bom. Ter estado doente não foi culpa dela, mas se calhar já é um pouquinho velha de mais para certas coisas.

James apareceu para ajudar a fazer o jantar. Tinha prometido ao Jon e ao seu amigo uma festa de Halloween; vestiram-se de homem-aranha e puseram umas máscaras horrorosas para a ocasião. Fizeram almôndegas (chamámos-lhes olhos de carneiro) com esparguete (vísceras de mortais) e brócolos com ketchup (pulmões de bruxas). Pusemos corante na limonada para fazer uma bebida sangrenta: «passa-se o sangue, ho, ho». Ainda assim estava muito engraçado. E enquanto o preparava para se deitar e lhe lia uma história de bruxas, James arrumou a cozinha. A mãe e o pai acharam-no o máximo e agradeceram-lhe por ter ajudado. James esboçou um daqueles sorrisos fantásticos, e disse que tudo aquilo o fizera lembrar-se de que queria muito ter uma família mesmo sua. Eu nem disse nada!

_**Juh Moony **_

_**Terça-feira, 1 de Abril de 2008 – Feliz dia das mentiras! :D**_


	7. 4 de Novembro

Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram

**Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram**

_**4 de Novembro**_

O meu irmão subiu na minha consideração. Sempre foi um pequeno aldrabão, assim pensava eu. Mas hoje, uma das nossas vizinhas veio dizer à minha mãe que o tinha visto à porta do distribuidor de jornais da zona, a pedir dinheiro às pessoas. Ele e outro rapaz tinham um boneco feito de trapos, sentado numa cadeira de rodas, contou ela, e estavam a pedir esmola às pessoas que passavam. Uma pessoa sensata não diria que era propriamente pedir esmola, e não faria caso, mas para a Mrs. Smart do 42… deu a entender que a mãe não fazia ideia do que os seus filhos andavam a fazer, ou que não queria saber. A minha mãe conseguiu manter a calma e não se deixou levar, mas percebi que ficou perturbada. Agradeceu à Mrs. Smart por tê-la informado e disse que trataria do assunto. Deu para ver que Mrs. Smart queria mais trela, mas não teve sorte; parece que deram resultado, estes anos todos que a minha mãe passou nas urgências a lidar com as pessoas. Se fosse comigo, tinha dado uns tabefes à velhota metediça.

Mrs. Smart anda à procura de sarilhos desde que nos abordou, a mim e ao James, por causa do beijo perfeitamente natural que damos ao nos despedirmos à noite, quando ele me acompanha a casa. Veio dizer-nos que andávamos a denegrir a imagem do bairro, «agarrados um ao outro como dois animais esfomeados». James disse que ia passar a ter mais cuidado, agora que sabia que as paredes tinham ouvidos! A cara dela foi de chorar a rir; balbuciou qualquer coisa atabalhoadamente e depois enfiou-se em casa como um insecto com medo de ficar sem jantar. Acho que ela nunca foi com a cara do James e que também nunca gostou muito de mim.

De qualquer forma, voltemos ao Jon. Tinha dito que estava em casa do Carlo. Tem cá uma cara de santinho! Ultimamente, Jon tem ido lá bastantes vezes, mas a mãe pensava que era por causa do bebé e por causa de ela não andar bem e assim. Carlo é filho único e a mãe dele deixa que os dois pintem a manta e a macaca e façam o barulho que querem. Mas parece que combinaram um pequeno esquema, durante o jantar de Halloween, cá em casa, na semana passada. Tanto os meus pais como os do Carlo lhes autorizaram a ter fogo-preso em casa depois a irem ver o fogo-de-artifício. Fizeram então um boneco de trapos e andaram por aí imensas vezes a pedir dinheiro. A mãe de Carlo pensava que ele estava em nossa casa.

Conseguiram juntar três contos e tal e já compraram uma caixa de fogo-de-artifício e disse-lhes que iam ficar sem nada. Isso já acho de mais, é mesmo mau, e disse-o à mãe. Ela respondeu-me para não me meter no assunto! Nem sequer se dispôs a ouvir-me (acho que se calhar ainda não recuperou o equilíbrio)

Portanto, Jon foi a chorar para a cama e a mãe está furiosa lá em baixo, sentada no sofá, a lamentar-se de que Jon ainda acaba por se tornar num delinquente e a pensar no que poderá ela fazer, etc… O pai está com um ar… nem diz nada, limita-se a passar os lenços à mãe. Que confusão. Deviam estar gratos pelo facto de o Jon herdar iniciativa (grumph).


	8. 6 de Novembro

Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram

**Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram**

_**6 de Novembro**_

Ontem à noite tive uma discussão com o James e já nem sequer sei a razão, a sério. Tudo começou quando ele ficou do lado da minha mãe nesta questão ridícula por causa do Jon. Sugeri-lhe que o levássemos connosco às escondidas até casa dele e nos juntássemos todos à festa, uma vez que afinal de contas Jon até tinha dado a sua contribuição para a festa. James disse que o que eu podia pensar em desfazer a lição que os meus pais estavam a dar ao Jon? Levei com um sermão sobre as coisas que ele sabe que podem acontecer a uma criança. Com razão, não tinha pensado que o plano de Jon e Carlo podia ser assim tão arriscado, mas não era preciso fazerem-me de estúpida.

De qualquer forma, não sei como, deixámos para trás o assunto do fogo-de-artifício e começámos a falar do pouco tempo que passamos juntos. Dá a ideia que ele pertence a toda a gente – onde quer que vamos, conhece sempre alguém ou, pior, acaba a falar com estranhos e depois ficam tempos infinitos na conversa. Sei que devia sentir-me orgulhosa – o charme de ele se dar com qualquer pessoa foi uma das coisas que mais apreciei nele, desde o primeiro momento. Mas será que tem de ser constantemente charmoso com toda a gente? James disse que eu estava a ser possessiva e que isso era coisa que ele não achava atraente numa mulher. Chamei-lhe então «porco machista», e ele, a mim, «egocêntrica»; disse-lhe que mais parecia um velho e ele que era melhor isso do que ficar criança a vida toda… a partir daí, foi o descalabro… horrível. Saí de repente e vim para casa, buscar o meu irmão. Fomos ver as lojas (não as que Mrs. Smart anda a espiar, claro) e depois levei-o ao parque e tivemos o nosso fogo-preso privado. A sua carinha iluminou-se quando compreendeu o que estávamos a fazer. Pedi-lhe para nunca contar à mãe ou ao pai, ou eles ainda nos esfolavam vivos, convenci-o a pôr um ar de desiludido para quando chegássemos a casa. Bem pensado. Levámos a minha mãe à certa. Já estava um pouco mais calma e bastante carinhosa. Jon não só viu o fogo-de-artificio, como conseguiu ficar a pé até mais tarde e ainda teve direito a uma historia antes de adormecer. Acho que o James não teria aprovado, mas quero lá saber! Bem pode apodrecer no seu canto, todo certinho e presunçoso.

Esta noite não me ligou. Mas também não lhe vou rastejar aos pés. Vou esperar que se aperceba que foi incorrecto, e só depois serei muito clemente e generosa. Se ele telefonar.


	9. 10 de Novembro

Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram

**Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram**

_**10 de Novembro**_

Hoje, à saída do liceu, James estava à minha espera. Tinha uma expressão tão doce que, apesar de não ter dito nada, perdoei-lhe logo. Ainda acho que fez mal ao dizer o que disse, mas o que importa é que o amo. Será que sente o mesmo por mim? Será que pensa que eu é que estava errada mas, como me ama o vai ignorar? Bem, quero lá saber! Estamos outra vez juntos, e isso é que conta. Dana e Remus apareceram no centro juvenil, no preciso momento em que eu e o James estávamos a fazer as pazes. Ambos riram e disseram que estavam felizes por nos verem de novo juntos. Parece que estão casados há uma data de tempo, aqueles dois. Nunca discutem a sério, e não fazem nada um sem o outro. Não são como a Marlene e o Sirius que fazem as maiores loucuras durante duas noites e depois passam a semana cada um para o seu lado. Ele volta para a sua mulher e família e ela não vê nada de mal em andar ao mesmo tempo com outros rapazes (sem lhe dizer nada), quando ele não pode vir ter com ela.

Eu e o James falámos acerca daquela noite e do quanto insatisfatório deve ser uma relação assim. Como é que podemos confiar em alguém, se sabemos que estão dispostos a mentir acerca de uma coisa seria? James diz que Marlene cresceu num mundo de mentiras e desilusões, uma vez que a mãe dela era alcoólica. Portanto, para ela é tudo muito natural. Mas eu sempre pensei que, ao ver a mãe a arruinar-se lentamente, constantemente apanhada em mentiras, Marlene acabasse por ser cada vez mais honesta e sincera.

Bom, o facto é que demos por nós a falar de honestidade e prometemos que seríamos sempre sinceros e honestos um com o outro, mesmo que viesse a ser difícil ou doloroso. Foi aí que James me disse que sempre tinha tido um fraquinho pela Louise Ann Maynard! Ela anda na minha turma de Inglês, e às vezes aparece no centro da joventude. James diz que ela é uma estampa e tem uns olhos castanhos lindos, enormes. Sorria ao dizer aquilo e percebi que estava a ver se me enrolava, e eu ri-me e perguntei-lhe o que é que andava a fazer comigo, se preferia mulheres mais tipo vacas? Deu-me um longo beijo, com muita doçura, e admitiu que nunca olhava para as outras raparigas.

Ainda assim, é melhor ficar de olho na Louise Ann Maynard. Se ela tentar deitar a escada ao meu homem, temos guerra.


	10. 16 de Novembro

Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram

**Não Imaginam o Que Eles Me Fizeram**

_**16 de Novembro**_

Hoje, estive com o James a fazer a nossa lista de prendas de Natal. É estranho, fazermos uma lista conjunta. Nunca o tinha feito, mas senti-me bem, ao pensar que as prendas serão dos dois e não só de um. É como se fossemos uma só pessoa. E fica mais barato, também.

O malandrão do Jon ofereceu-se para nos vender alguns dos seus enfeites de árvore de Natal – peças de artesanato exclusivas. Ele e Carlo voltaram a montar negócio. Os enfeites são simplesmente horrorosos e nem sequer é conveniente tocar-lhes, uma vez que se trata de bolas de papel amachucado com pedaços de fita colados, a uma média de uma tonelada de cola para cada pedaço de fita. Assim que pegamos numa, não nos conseguimos livrar dela; o que podia muito bem ser um truque para nos fazer sentir obrigados a comprar. Eu mandei-o dar uma volta com a porcaria das suas criações exclusivas, mas a mãe é mesmo uma trouxa. Acho-as engraçadas e comprou aí uma meia dúzia. Já estou a ver a nossa sala de estar infestada de bandeirinhas de jornal feitas à mão, a arvore a pingar cola, coberta de fita barata e o gordo do Jon a contar o seu dinheirinho antes de revelar os presentes que nos comprou a todos – certamente um conjunto de enfeites de Natal.

Louise Ann Maynard estava hoje no centro. Veio juntar-se a nós para me perguntar dos trabalhos que temos de fazer até final do período. Despachei-a logo, mas depois James perguntou-lhe qualquer coisa e quando dei por mim, estavam na mera cavaqueira e ela parecia estar ali para ficar. Não é que tenha ciúmes ou assim, mas Louise tem fama de engatatona e James é um bocado ingénuo no que diz respeito a mulheres. Parte sempre do princípio de que o que dizemos é o que vale. Não percebe que, quando se diz uma coisa, às vezes quer dizer outra completamente diferente. Não consegue perceber o que fica por dizer, só o que é dito. Tentei explicar-lhe como funcionam mentes mais levianas, mas ele só se ri e diz que eu devia arranjar um daqueles empregos na televisão como psicóloga. Não tem um dedo de maldade. Permitir que Louise Ann Maynard se aproxime dele é a mesma coisa que servi-lo pronto a comer numa bandeja e convidá-la a provar um bocado.

Quando James foi à casa de banho, Louise Ann Maynard disse-me que o achava o máximo e que era uma rapariga cheia de sorte. Decidi não contar nada ao James.


	11. 2 de Dezembro

**Não Imazinam o Que Eles Me Fizeram!**

_**2 de Dezembro **_

Ontem fui fazer compras de Natal com o James. Passámos o dia inteiro a comprar isto e aquilo – comprámos umas coisas amorosas para as irmãs dele. É muito fácil fazer compras para a família dele – os mais pequenos adoram tintas e papel, os mais velhos ficam satisfeitos com espumas de banho da _Body_-_Shop_. James só tem um irmão e ele anda numa de música de orquestra. Tive de pedir ao James que fosse ele a comprar a cassete _The best of James Last and his orchestra _que lhe oferecemos. Dava-me uma coisa, se os meus amigos me vissem com aquilo na mão. Para a Grace (irmã do James que se casou há pouco tempo) comprámos uns enfeites bem engraçados para a primeira árvore de Natal. Depois, quando Jon insistiu que lhe mostrássemos tudo que tínhamos comprado e viu os enfeites de Natal, ficou muito surpreendido por não lhos termos comprado a ele. Pelos vistos, podia oferecer a mesma coisa e por uma décima parte do preço. Em que é que aquela criança se virá a tornar? Estou mesmo a vê-lo na banca do mercado, com o diploma da Academia Real de Jovens Vendedores.

Ainda nos faltam as prendas para os pais do James, para os meus pais e para o Jon. Mas esgotamos as forças e o dinheiro. O pai vai-me pagar para tratar de uma papelada durante o fim-de-semana, o que vai ser uma ajuda. Para além disso, devem-me pedir para fazer de babysitter mais umas vezes, quando tiverem de ir para o emprego ou a festas de família e assim. O Natal é uma época curiosa: sempre pensei que os adultos gostassem de se divertir ao longo do ano, mas pelos vistos concentram as festas todas em duas ou três semanas, e depois regressam à rotina quotidiana durante o ano inteiro. O pai admite que, se cumprir todas as suas funções oficiais, terá ingerido onze jantares de Natal antes do verdadeiro, no próprio dia!

A minha mãe já anda um pouco para o exausta. Os avós (os quatro) chegam dois dias depois do Natal, assim, vai ser tudo a dobrar cá em casa. O dia 25 – o primeiro Natal da Petunia – vai ser muito calmo, e é dia 28 que se faz a grande festa de família. Acho que a minha mãe vai aproveitar o dia 25 para experimentar o que há-de cozinhar no dia 28. Há notas por todo o lado – listas, horários, receitas, ideias. Ainda vai dar confusão – já conheço os sinais.

Dou o meu melhor para ajudar, mas até acabarem as aulas não posso fazer muito mais. Parece-me que os meus professores não sabem que o Natal aí vem (especialmente o americano lunático); para eles, as ferias são uma excelente oportunidade para pôr as leituras em dia e fazer um ou dois trabalhos extra. Acho que não devem mesmo ter vida própria.

* * *

**Juh Moony**


End file.
